Time's Reflection
by Wilona Riva
Summary: It's two years following the events of "Time in the Heart".  Plasmius and the Fentons are about to meet.  The A-listers are aware of Danny's dual identity and Mr. Lancer has retired. School is about to start for the gang's junior year. Come, join the fun.
1. Pancakes

Time's Reflection

By: Wilona Riva

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom.

Author's Note: Sequel to "Time in the Heart". This was originally the second of two possible openings I'd planned on.

* * *

_I want pancakes! God, do you people understand every language except English? Yo quiero pancakes! Donnez moi pancakes! Click click bloody click pancakes! -Stewie Griffin_

* * *

**Pancakes**

* * *

"It's hard to believe he'll be sixteen next week," I whispered, peering in on the angelic teenage boy with messy black hair cocooned in his blankets.

"Plum."

"I know," I said, closing the door. "I can only hope this half-ghost tutor of Danny's will reveal his human half to us soon. Two years now, since he's been around."

"Plum."

"Suspense kills me too, Plum."

"Jazz go sleep?"

"Jazz go sleep," I answered, taking the hint. "Goodnight, Plum."

"Bed night, Jazz."

* * *

Bounce. Ploom. Bounce.

"Danny, wake."

Bounce. Ploom. Bounce.

"Danny, wake."

Bounce. Ploom. Bounce.

"Danny, wake."

A small beam of green ecto-energy formed beneath the covers as the porcupine fruit made another bounce on the bed before falling over the other side. The green ecto-ray missed him and blasted open the wardrobe doors.

* * *

Maddie and Jazz looked up from their coffee and toast.

"Looks like Danny's up," Jazz joked.

"And I'd better get your father to create a wardrobe that absorbs ectoplasm," Maddie mused. "That makes the fifth one your brother has destroyed this month."

"All the furniture stores know you by heart," Jazz said, grinning. "I'll get the pancakes out of the oven, Danny."

Maddie looked up to see her son's translucent head phase through the ceiling, glowing green eyes squinting in the bright flourescent light of the kitchen. "Alright," he said.

"Danny, wake?" Plum asked, floating through the ceiling and hovering near his master's head.

Her son glared back at his pet. "Danny, wake. Gah! Why I even saved you from Alice's kitchen, I have no idea."

"Go, get dressed, Danny. I'll feed Plum," Maddie told him. "Plasmius sent a vulture by about an hour ago; he's expecting you around half past ten."

"Okay." His head vanished, and she felt a brief rush of warmth as the kitchen returned to its normal temperature.

"Pancakes," Jazz announced, placing golden heaven piled high on a plate on the table.

"Yummy! Panties! Plum!"

* * *

Author's Note: For those of you who haven't read **Time in the Heart**, Plum can't pronounce pancakes. **Lost in the Mists** will be receiving an update as well, later this afternoon.


	2. In the Middle Street

Time's Reflection

By: Wilona Riva

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom.

* * *

_Who forces time is pushed back by time; who yields to time finds time on his side. ~The Talmud_

* * *

**In the Middle Street**

* * *

"What is that?" Phantom asked, phasing into Plasmius's library. Books on almost ever subject imaginable layed strewn around the room, but the object of Danny's curiosity was in the elder half-ghost's hands, along with a screwdriver. A glowing red screwdriver.

"An alarm clock, Daniel," Plasmius replied, his pupiless crimson eyes flicking in the boy's direction. "You're late."

"Plum!"

Both heads turned in the direction of the creature that flickered into existence above Danny's head. "And you're late as well," Plasmius added to him.

"Plum, sorry. Yummy, panties!"

"Jazz made pancakes this morning," Danny translated, a bit of humor in his voice. "What are we working on today?"

"Nothing," Plasmius replied. "I have an alarm clock to fix. Your Master sent word he wanted to see you this morning. You're late."

"How many times are you going to repeat that?"

"As many times as necessary," Vlad said, sending a small ecto-ray in his direction. "Go!"

"Ouch," Danny said, rubbing his leg. Plasmius certainly knew where to score. "Going, going."

Both master and pet phased through the floor below and headed into the open portal to the Ghost Zone. His father's steed, Nightmare, snorted in greeting.

"You're late," came his father's voice.

"Why does everyone keep saying that?" Danny grumbled. "I'm here, alright? Satisfied?"

"A bit too much of your mother in you, Phantom," his father answered. He wheeled Nightmare around as Danny mounted behind him. The Fright Knight tapped the winged ghost horse with a gentle hand and he took off moving at a fast trot.

"I thought you said I was late?" Danny asked him.

"You are," came the retort. "There is another task I must see to not far from here."

* * *

"We're here to see the Time Master?" Danny asked, a bit surprised.

"Apricot?" Plum queried his master.

"Don't think so, Plum," Danny replied. "It's Saturday; she's visiting Daedalus and Pandora.

"Plum."

"With that being said, young journeyman, I would appreciate it if you handed me the thermos." The Time Master didn't appear or anything; one moment he wasn't, then he was, holding out his hand for the thermos.

Danny grumbled and handed over the thermos to Clockwork. "I didn't know you lived near Plasmius."

"My tower appears wherever I direct it," the Time Master replied, pressing the release button. A blue man wearing coveralls appeared and rubbed his aching head.

Jorge glared at his ward. "All night?"

"You revealed me to the A-list," Danny retorted. "Was that really necessary just for a few boxes?"

"Alice needed some," he answered, his tone marked with anger, earning a quiet chuckle from the Time Master.

"I'm sorry, Jorge," Danny apologized.

"You pack quite a punch, little one," Jorge replied, in a not-quite-so-annoyed tone.

"If we are finished here, my son needs to speak with his Master," the Fright Knight interrupted the Box Ghost.

"Be my guest," Clockwork said, a bit bemused, then frowned at Danny. "You're late."

Danny inhaled and released a series of emerald sonic waves which merged into a high-pitched sonic banshee wail that sent the Fright Knight and the Box Ghost crashing into the nearest walls.

"Geez, kid," the Box Ghost muttered. "That's some power."

"And now," Clockwork said, looking at the watches on his arm, "you are on time."


	3. Angelic Kiss

Time's Reflection

By: Wilona Riva

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom.

* * *

_Love is a game that two can play and both win. ~Eva Gabor_

* * *

**Angelic Kiss**

* * *

His father left him on the doorsteps of the keep, citing he had to stable Nightmare. Danny nodded and headed indoors to the throne room, knowing not to keep his Master waiting.

_All this business of my being late this morning, was nothing but a new power development. What next are they going to throw at me? Oh, now this I don't mind._

Danny was thrown roughly against a wall, his lips were captured by another equally icy pair. He parted his lips slightly to allow the probing tongue entry. He wrapped one arm around his betroth's waist and the other in her long flaming hair, which curled around her shoulders. The kiss was just starting to become something more, when someone cleared his throat.

"I'd appreciate it if you'd unhand my journeyman, daughter," King Pariah said, amusement lacing his voice.

Danny blushed and broke the kiss; Ember giggled. "Nice to see you too, Ember."

"More than nice," she purred, teleporting to who knows where.

Danny touched his lips and turned a flaming face toward his Master. "Um..."

"No explanations, needed, journeyman," the King of all Ghosts stated. "I take it the tardiness is taken care of?"

"Yeah," came the dry reply. "Something new for Plasmius to have fun with pounding me into the wall."

"You are progressing very well, according to the halfa's latest reports," King Pariah said, motioning for the boy to follow. "What are your intentions towards my daughter?"

Danny froze in mid-step. "What do you mean?"

"I have had reports from Nocturne that you have grown much closer than mere friendship to the dark girl you have befriended."

"Why the hell is everyone spying on me?" Phantom's outburst scared a few birds into flight. By this time, King Pariah had teleported them silently to one of the private gardens.

"Because I asked him to," came the declaration.

Phantom grew silent and trembling, bowed his knees and his head to his Master. "Sire, I am sorry for my outburst."

"No, you're not," his father answered, rounding the corner. "Daniel, do you really wish to continue your betrothal to Ember? You have not much time left to decide. Only this one last year before your time to choose comes upon you."

"Meaning?"

"You're half-ghost, Daniel," King Pariah explained looking back and forth from father to son. "We told this to you at the beginning. You have to choose between being a human or a ghost. You know the consequences if you choose to remain a halfa."

"The moment you turn seventeen years of age," his father added. "If you have not made the choice, it will be made for you by the Fates. What will be done, cannot be undone."

Danny shook the cobwebs from his brain. "Then I choose to be a ghost," he said. "I will dance with Ember. Sam is the best friend any guy good ask for; she will find someone to make her happy someday."

A song of the purest, highest, sweetest notes rose all around them. A chorus of three voices melded into one; Danny's eyes burned the most intense emerald hue found in the Ghost Zone. He threw his head back and began to sing with the unseen singers.

King Pariah and the Fright Knight watched as the young man before them chose his destiny.

* * *

"Plum?"

"He knew his choice in his heart," Clockwork explained to the little creature floating next to him.

"Plum."


	4. Recorder to Destiny on Earth

Time's Reflection

By: Wilona Riva

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom.

* * *

_Angels deliver Fate to our doorstep - and anywhere else it is needed. ~Jessi Lane Adams_

* * *

**Recorder to Destiny on Earth**

* * *

Danny opened his eyes to find his father and his Master staring at him. "What?"

"Nothing," his father replied, shooting a glance at the king.

"Why do I feel so euphoric right now?" Danny asked him.

"No idea," his father replied. "Go see your mother, then go home."

The King of all Ghosts recovered his composure. "And tell Plasmius I want to see him as soon as possible."

"Yes, Master," Danny bowed, then vanishing.

"How the hell was he able to sing the song of the Fates?" Pariah Dark exclaimed, rounding on his knight as soon as Daniel was out of earshot.

"Again, no idea," the Fright Knight answered.

"Surely, not something back in your family tree?"

The Fright Knight shrugged in reply. Silence fell over the garden as both of them contemplated what they'd seen and heard.

* * *

The Far Frozen glistened with the festivities of a winter snow carnival. In fact, Danny could see the great top tent being set up. He waved to Ringmaster Lydia, who waved back. Several of the yeti ran screaming indoors as he flew over them.

"They still haven't recovered yet, have they?" Danny mused after Frostbite bade him enter the Ice Palace.

"Well, you did freeze solid half the spectators, Great One," his stepfather said, laughing heartily. "What has brought you here this eveningtide?"

"The carnival," Danny blurted out. "Got to get Apricot and Youngblood out here. Ember too."

"Surely, it wasn't Ringmaster Lydia who brought you all the way to the Far Frozen from the human world, Daniel. I felt strange ripples in the fabric of the worlds a moment ago," his mother said, appearing beside her mate.

"It's been a very long, very weird day," Danny told her. "Plum woke me up by bouncing off the bed, then I got called to Plasmius and everyone kept tell me I was late, until my new power threw Father and Jorge into a wall."

"Ah, the sonic vibrations I mentioned earlier, dear heart," Frostbite observed.

"Shhh," his wife whispered back. A little rabbit jumped out of the bushes as the trio turned to walk down a garden path and landed in Danny's outstretched arms. "Looks like someone wants to be cuddled."

"Silly, Pietr," Danny murmured, stroking one of the rabbit's long silky ears. The rabbit purred and butted his hand gently, not too unlike a cat.

Danny giggled softly and then repeated the weird conversation he'd had with the Fright Knight and Pariah Dark. His stepfather frowned. "They heard singing."

"Yeah. Master kept looking at me strangely."

"Phantom, did your father and your Master talk about the choice again?" his mother queried.

"Yeah."

Frostbite and Sarah exchanged glances again. "It could only be the Fates," Frostbite commented.

"Daniel Phantom, did you sing with the Fates?" his mother demanded.

"Did I, _what_?"

* * *

"Oh dear," Clockwork murmured, "they really should have explained things a bit more to the poor child."

"Oh, cool, the snow carnival is almost set up!" Apricot exclaimed, seeing part of the image in the portal.

"Yes," Clockwork said, banishing the image. "You'll go when the first snow falls and not sooner."

"Dang it!"

"Plum, Apricot, Plum!"


	5. Twilight Rose

Time's Reflection

By: Wilona Riva

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom.

* * *

_A song will outlive all sermons in the memory. ~Henry Giles  
_

* * *

**Twilight Rose**

* * *

Danny picked at the carrots on his plate. The clock read seven o'clock and he sighed again. "May I be excused?" he asked.

"No," Maddie told him. "Danny, you've only taken maybe three bites of your chicken and moved everything else artistically around your plate for the last half hour. What happened today with Plasmius?"

"I was late," he answered, wary of the huntress. It was the ghost in him, of course, but she was not to know what he'd done. Plasmius had been explicit, as had the Time Master.

"Something must have happened, Danny, because your eyes haven't changed back to blue yet," Maddie pointed out. Jack and Jazz stared at him, both nodding in agreement.

"It is a secret of our world which I may not divulge in," Danny finally stated, "and my eyes won't ever change back to blue."

"Danny dance with Ember," Plum sang from the safety of the ceiling above them; Danny shot him a dirty look.

"Plum," came the warning.

"Ember dance with Danny," came back the taunt.

"Plum!" Danny warned again, a bit of an angry glow glittered in the depths of his emerald orbs.

"Phantom sing with the Fates," came the final taunting cry, as Plum lost his balance, and fell face first into Jazz's water glass. "Plum! Plum! PLUM!"

"Serves you right," Danny grumped, taking up the water glass and walking over to the sink, he upended it and hit the bottom of the glass until Plum popped out.

"Sorry, Danny," he apologized.

"It's okay," he said, getting a new glass out of the cupboard and refilled it with ice and water for his sister. "Sorry, about that."

Jazz smiled. "That's alright. So, I can hazard a guess that Ember seduced you and you were both caught lip-locked by her father."

Danny's cheeks turned cerise. "And by my father," he mumbled.

Jack chuckled. "To the ghostly lovebirds," he said, raising his glass in a toast. The rest of his family drank, while Danny wanted to die then and there.

"What did Plum mean by 'singing with the Fates'?" Maddie asked. She and Danny were cleaning up after dinner, while Jazz and Jack retired to the living room to watch Dancing with the Stars.

"Neither Master nor my parents would tell me. Clan Leader Frostbite hinted that it had something to do with the outcome of my choice, but I would have to wait and see. He did tell me that the first sign of becoming a full ghost though, would happen before nightfall."

"Which would be the permanent eye color change," Maddie pointed out. "So any other news?"

"Ringmaster Lydia is setting up the snow carnival," he said, emerald eyes glowing with excitement. "Clan Leader Frostbite said I could invite you guys and anyone else I wanted to. I'm going to go call Sam and Tucker when we're done, if that's okay."

"So long as its a short call," the huntress reminded him. "And quick looking at me like I'm some sort of predator."

"You do hunt my kind," he said, a smile tugging at the edges of his mouth.

She wacked him with the dish cloth. "Get out of here," she teased.

"Going," he said, bowing low to her with his hands raised in surrender.


	6. Winter Carnival

Time's Reflection

By: Wilona Riva

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom.

* * *

"There are almost as many kinds of libraries as there are kinds of readers."  
― Lemony Snicket, _The Carnivorous Carnival_

* * *

**Winter Carnival**

* * *

"So what was it you couldn't tell us over the phone last night?" Tucker asked, popping a fry into his mouth.

"Two words," Danny said ticking them off on his fingers. "Winter Carnival."

Ember's eyes nearly popped out of her head. "You are so lucky you can go."

"And why can't you?" Sam queried, snitching one of Danny's own fries.

"Because," Ember started to say, before one of the A-list, a big blond jock named Dash Baxter turned around and eyeballed her. "What do _you_ want?"

"A carnival, Fenton?" Dash sneered, "I didn't hear anything about it over the radio or the tv. Where is it? I want to take Paulina and gets some action."

"You just want to win another teddy bear for your collection," Danny teased, emerald eyes glowing softly with amusement.

"Danny, why are your eyes glowing green?" Sam asked, noticing for them for the first time. "Did something happen over the weekend?"

Ember started laughing, then coughing when Danny shot her an annoyed look and kicked her under the table. "Danny, Plum's tickling my foot."

"Plum?"

"I thought I told you to stay at home," Danny said, looking under the table at his pet. Plum's eyestalks swivelled upwards to meet his gaze.

"French fry, Danny?"

"What's the magic word?" Sam interrupted, snagging a couple more fries from the basket in front of her.

"Please can Plum have more panties?"

Dash nearly keeled over. "What the heck are you teaching that thing?" He knew not to look under the table after the last time Danny had ordered it to stick him.

"Not me," Danny said, raising both hands defensively, while Sam fed the porcupine fruit the fries. "That's one you'll have to blame Jazz for."

"So about this carnival," Dash said, returning to the previous topic. "Where is it and how are we going to get there?"

"You can't," Ember told them. "I'm a fire elemental and the Winter Carnival is held in the Far Frozen. It plays havoc with my core, so I can never get to go. Danny's an ice elemental, so he's in his glory. You're human, you'll freeze to death without protection."

"Yeah, but Frostbite gave me a few bracelets just for this occasion and Ringmaster Lydia has a real human as part of the sideshow this year," Danny told her, producing one of the bracelet he slid on her arm.

She admired it in the light, the harsh flourescent lights flickering on the beautiful ice carved structures. "Thank you, babypop," she murmured, pulling him in for a passionate kiss. "I'm glad you sang with the Fates."

Danny blushed this time and refused to elaborate when his friends asked for an clarification. When Dash asked him what was so special about a human being part of a circus, Danny reminded him it was a ghost circus. Very few humans actually could survive the freezing temperatures of the Ghost Zone; himself one of the rare exceptions.

"Stop by my house later, Dash, and I'll give you the bracelets for the carnival. You'd better stress to the rest of the group, especially Paulina, to dress warmly. The Far Frozen very few warming huts," Danny warned him.

"Cool, thanks," Dash told him. "I still can't believe you're a half-ghost. That was really freaky yesterday."

"Tell me about it," Danny muttered. "I won't be half-ghost for much longer."

"How long?" Sam asked, worried for her friend.

"Under a year to go," Ember cut in. "Danny made his final choice with his father and mine as witnesses."

"Ember dance with Danny; Danny dance with Ember," came a sleepy taunt from below the table.

"Shut it," Danny scowled, shooting a look at his pet. "Plum, go home."

"Plum."

The rest of the afternoon was spent pouring over some books on the Ghost Zone and picking and Danny's brain for any memories he had of his childhood there. Danny wouldn't go into specifics about what his Master had called him into the Zone for via Plasmius, but he did describe his less than humorous meeting with his father, Jorge and the Time Master and his new power.

"Who is going to train you?" Tucker asked. "Last new power you got, you practically almost blew the roof off Plasmius' mansion."

"Don't remind me," Danny growled, as the rest of the table laughed. "And it's going to be the Weather Master. Youngblood is training under him too since his core is starting to develop wind elemental gifts."

"That reminds me," Ember said, snapping her fingers. "He chose his Master this morning."

"Who?"

"You're not to believe me."

"Try me," Danny shot back.

"Your father."

...

...

...

"You're right; I don't believe it."


	7. Plasmius

Time's Reflection

By: Wilona Riva

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom.

* * *

_Why not go out on a limb? Isn't that where the fruit is? ~Frank Scully_

* * *

**Plasmius**

* * *

DING DONG!

"Danny, would you get the door, please?" Maddie called out from the kitchen,

"Yeah," came the answer from the cold spot on the couch. Danny shimmered into visibility; he'd been watching tv for the last half hour, waiting for everyone to arrive. Walking over the door, he opened it, slammed it shut, then flickered back into invisibility.

"Who was that?" Maddie asked, popping her head out the kitchen door.

"No one," Danny's voice replied, from the direction of the couch.

"No one, indeed, Daniel," came the rich cultural voice of Plasmius near his ear, causing the boy to flicker visible long enough for Maddie to catch sight of what her son was wearing.

"Daniel James Fenton, what happened to your jumpsuit?" she demanded. "Is this why you've been invisible all day?"

Danny's form flickered into view, standing shoulder to shoulder with a blue-skinned vampiric looking ghost. "Was that really necessary, Plasmius?" he said, glaring up at him.

"Yes," Plasmius said, with a smirk on his face. "Honestly, dear child, you are the foster son of the the Clan Chief of the Far Frozen. You have to dress the part."

Danny glared at him in response. The outfit in question was a pair of dark emerald trousers, with a long-sleeved dark-emerald tunic with a leather jerkin and a fur-trimmed wool cloak completing the ensemble. The boy wore a pair of fur-trimmed knee-length cross-gartered boots. "I look like a cross between something from the medieval period and the viking era," he grumbled.

"You look adorable," she laughed, causing him to blush. "So you are the mysterious tutor of Danny's, I take?"

"Yes," the ghost said, making a sweeping bow to the huntress. "He has made remarkable progress with his gifts. His latent cryokinetics are soon to come to the forefront, if I am not mistaken."

Danny shivered slightly. Frostbite had already cornered Danny on his last visit to his mother and had touched his core declaring within the year, the boy would be transitioning to the Far Frozen for the same rigorous training as his mother had undergone.

"Jack and Jazz went to the movies, so I'm afraid you won't be able to meet them," Maddie told him sorrowfully, "but Danny's friends should be arriving soon. You're the chaperone, I assume."

"I am," he confirmed. "I have my own method of protection, Daniel, so the bracelet won't be necessary." He chuckled. "I'm a fire elemental," he explained to Maddie, "arctic weather doesn't agree with my core."

"I see," she said. "I'm sorry about Danny's rudeness earlier."

"That's quite alright," Plasmius told her. "It's a mute point between Daniel and I."

Maddie noted Danny standing behind Vlad. His eyes were glowing a soft sapphire-white. "Don't you dare," she warned him.

Plasmius turned and saw Daniel's eyes. He gulped. "Daniel..."

"Shelve it," the boy interrupted, "they're here." He'd spotted Valerie, Dash and Paulina, Kwan and Star, and Sam and Tucker coming up the walkway. All of them were wearing winter weather clothing. Paulina looked exceptionally hot in hers-hot pink striped white sweater, pink arm warmers, white leggings and tan fur-trimmed boots and a white earmuffs.

"Whoa, dude!" Tucker exclaimed, laughing at Danny's getup. "What are you wearing?"

"Can it," Danny grumbled, motioning them all inside. "Ember's blasted idea. Plasmius just arrived moments ago."

"How are we going to get there?" Kwan asked, showing his bracelet when Danny asked if they all had theirs. All revealed them.

"They act as a kind of teleportation device, not just for protection against the cold," Danny said, shifting into his ghost form. With the addition of the echo in his voice and the slight change in skin tone and the soft glow about him, Sam didn't notice any difference. His hair had changed to full white in the full week since his last trip into Ghost Zone; his emerald eyes danced with the inner fire that all ghosts had.

"Where are the others?" she asked him.

"Apricot, Ember, Wulf and Youngblood will meet us there," Phantom replied, the Ring of Rage visible on one hand, as he slid on the cross-gartered fur-trimmed arm warmers that he pulled from a purse at his waist.

"Link hands," Plasmius ordered, handing a slender looking necklace to Maddie, an inviting smile on his lips. "Come with us, Maddie-dear. You can catch up on old times with Sarah. King Pariah himself may even make an appearance, I've been told."

"Well..."

"Mom, put the dang bracelet on and let's go!" Danny yelled at her, as he linked hands with Paulina and Sam, the former flirting openly with him.

"Well, when you put it so eloquently that way, Prince Phantom," his mother teased, taking the bracelet from Plasmius and clicking it shut on her arm, "how can a girl resist?"


	8. Raw Disordered Heap

Time's Reflection

By: Wilona Riva

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom.

* * *

_Whoever dreamed up Scrabble had an exaggerated idea of how many seven-letter __words have five i's. ~Robert Brault_

* * *

**Raw Disordered Heap**

* * *

The group appeared in a chamber that Frostbite had specially prepared for his guests from the other ghost realms; a large central fire burning on the hearth gave the room a Hestia feeling. Everyone except for Vlad and Danny ran for the fire to warm the ice crystals flowing sluggishly through their veins.

"How'd you do it?" Danny demanded, whirling on his mentor.

"For me to know, you to find out," Vlad said, smirking at the boy, then blinked. "Have you taken a good look at yourself in the mirror lately?"

"This morning while brushing my teeth. Why?"

"No reason."

"Welcome, Prince Phantom. Welcome, honorable guests," Frostbite's booming bass rang out from a door that had been hidden in the icy wall.

Paulina screamed at the site of the overfriendly yeti chieftain of the Far Frozen; Dash rolled his eyes. "Paulina, get a grip. Yeah, he's a ghost, but our hero, Danny Phantom, will protect."

Danny turned and eyed the blond-haired jock. "I will? I mean, I will, noble citizen..." He puffed out his chest and marched comically over to Frostibite. "Clanleader Frostbite, I, the great Danny Phantom, ask your leave to escort my friends, family, and mentor to the fairgrounds where we may participate in grand winter pageantry and fun."

Frostbite's amber eyes twinkled in reply. "I, Clanleader Frostbite, hereby grant you leave to join in the revelry, Great One, except for the tall female behind you. Her presence is required by my ladyship; I will escort you, if you will permit, my lady huntress."

Maddie giggled at the silliness of her son and his foster father. "Danny, deflate please, you look rediculous. Plasmius, will you watch the children for me?"

"To light and guard, to rule and guide," the ghost replied. "Come, Daniel, let us anon."

"After you, Dracula," Danny said, stepping aside and motioning him forward.

* * *

"This place is beautiful," Sam whispered, as they emerged from the icy tunnels below the citadel. The full mid-winter sky above them was ink dark and studded with stars. Icy blue torches lined the avenues, spreading a soft cobalt light around them.

"Yeah, so where's the fun?" Dash's nasal voice broke out behind them.

"Peace, dude," Tucker said, glaring at him. "We'll get there."

"It is this way, children," Vlad answered, pointing toward the violet big top tent rising from the next square over. Frostbite's citadel was set in concentric squares, almost in a spiral pattern, designed to confuse any thrall under Pariah Dark's power, Danny remembered from his history lessons with the Clockwork Chronos.

"Last one there is a rotten basilisk egg," he called out, running forward through the crowd.

"Daniel!"

* * *

By the time Plasmius and the humans caught up with Phantom, he had his nose plastered against a glass case enclosing a poster advertising the various acts including a monologue by the Human Freakshow.

"So sweet," he exclaimed. "She really did manage to catch a human."

"I know," Apricot said from behind him. "This is so cool."

"Apricot, when you'd get here?" Danny said, turning around and hugging her.

"Plum?"

"And you too, Plum," he said, affectionantly rubbing his pet' s eye stalks. "I hope you behaved for Master Clockwork and Apricot."

"Keep the pancakes coming and he's happy as a mist whisp," Apricot murmured. "So, I know you didn't come alone, Danny. Where are the others?"

"Youngblood's coming later with Jorge and Alice. Ember and King Pariah will join us shortly. The others should be right behind me," he answered.

"That we are," his mentor's cold voice whispered in his ear. "Do not ever do that again, Daniel, or the consequences will be dire."

"Are you threatening the Prince of the Ghost Zone?" Apricot snapped, glaring at him.

"PLUM! PLUM! PLUM!"

"If the shoe fits," came the retort.

"Plum, stick..."

"Hey, let's go ride the bumper cars," Paulina called out, pointing to the ride nearest them.

"The ticket booth's over there," Tucker added. "I'm game."

"Same here," Sam and Dash spoke in unison, then shuddered.

"Creepy," Plum spoke up.

"A new word?" Danny asked, arching one eyebrow at Apricot, as they all queued up for the ticket taker. "Um, Paulina?"

"Yeah?"

"They don't use coins in the Ghost Zone," he said, indicating she should put her money away. "Let her mark the palm of your hand."

"Thank you, Prince Phantom," she purred.

Sam growled from next to Danny. "I hate her."

"No, you don't," Danny muttered in an aside. "Hate is a really strong word, Sam." He gave his palm to the ticket taker, a green-skinned woman dressed as a harem girl from the _Arabian NIghts_.

"Hi, Desiree," he greeted her, as she caressed his palm.

"Much joy in your near future," she teased, the mark of King Pariah appearing on his palm. "Indulge the wishes of your heart's desire this day, my prince."

"Thanks, Desiree."

"Dibs on the pirate ship," Tucker yelled, making a beeline for the bumper cars.

"Them's fighting words, mister," a child yelled from his far left.

"Youngblood, beware!" the blue-skinned man next to him in the blue coveralls warned, waggling one finger in his face. "You are in much trouble young man."

"So what else in new?" he replied, sticking out his tongue. "We'll share, okay, Tucker?"

"Fine, but I'm steering," Tucker agreed. "That okay, with you?"

"Aye, aye, human! Lead the way."


	9. Plums

Time's Reflection

By: Wilona Riva

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom.

* * *

_I won't give up, shut up, let up or slow up. ~ Robert Moorehead_

* * *

**Plums**

* * *

"Plum, Danny, Plum!" his little friend chittered at him, pointing his eye stalks at one of the booths. It held small cages and in it were other creatures like Plum, of all sizes and crazy colors.

"And here I thought the little critter was unique," Ember teased, as she sidled up to the group, causing them to jump. "Relax," she said, pulling her parka's hood over her eyes. "It's freezing out here. Let's get going."

"It's warm to me," Danny said, shrugging.

"You have an ice core," she retorted, a smile on her lips.

"Point," Sam intervened before Danny could say anything else. "Let's go check out the booth, Danny."

"Okay," he agreed, shrugging his shoulders as Plum zipped past him chittering a hundred miles an hour. "Plum, wait for me!"

The game booth the caged porcupine fruits were in was set up to mimic the win-a-goldfish prizes, where you tossed golf balls into little bowls of colored water, except there were no little bowls of colored water. "So how do we win one?" Dash asked the vendor.

"Hold on to this wand here," he said. The vendor, a dwarf-sized green-skinned ghost with black hair and a goatee. He was dressed like a strong-man and smelled of peppermint. His pupiless red eyes twinkled merrily. "Moaers are very rare, very loyal to their owners, as our young prince very well knows."

"Plum?" Plum turned to Danny with a questioning look in his eyes.

"He means you're the best friend I've got," Danny translated.

"Plum!"

The vendor wrapped Dash's beefy hands around an iron wand, his hair standing on end from the electric current flowing through the copper core. He unlatched one of the cages and five of the plumlike creatures flew out and toward him. A yellow one with black spikes and beady black eyes rammed him in the chest making little buzzing noises. The vendor smoothly caught the wand as it flew out of Dash's hand and offered it to Ember with one fluid motion. "Princess next?"

"Sure," she giggled. "Hey, this tickles."

Danny rolled his eyes. Ember was a fire spirit, of course electricity would tickle her. "I think that one likes you," he said, pointing to a shy blue one with light emerald spikes and emerald eyes. She looks like you too."

"How can you tell it's a she?" Tucker asked from behind him.

"From the way Plum is humming," Danny answered. "He does only around pretty girls."

Ember and her new pet both blushed slightly purple as the little creature flew into one gloved hand. She passed the wand to the vendor, who pressed it into the hands of Paulina.

"Eek!" she cried, her hair giving the impression of a Bride of Frankenstein hairstyle. "My hair!"

"Eek!" an ivory clored plum with plum-colored eyes and pale rose-colored spikes mimicked, floating over to her. She sniffed Paulina's hair and snuggled into the hood on her jacket.

"Seems she likes you," Dash observed, tossing his own buzzing pet into the air.

"Each of these little ones chooses his owner based on the unique energy aura that each of you gives off," the vendor explained, giving the rod to Plasmius who declined the offer.

Sam accepted it next and gasped slightly at the electric current. "Ember's right, that does tickle," she said. The amber-eyed black plum chittered back at her; his ebony spikes looked wicked sharp to Danny, who made a mental note not to mess with her.

The vendor put away the wand and the last of Plum's brethren flew back into its cage. Tucker was a bit put out that he had been skipped.

"You do not have the right aura for one of my moaers, boy," the vendor answered when Tucker demanded he be allowed to try. "You have a strength your friends lack. When they are strong as you are, my little friends will find their way home."

"Plum leave Danny one day?"

The vendor was startled by the question from Plum. "This one has abided with you a long time, Prince Phantom."

"Since the last fair," Youngblood piped up.

"Ah, the little thief returns," the vendor mused.

"I didn't steal him; he followed me back to the warehouse," Youngblood protested. "Honestly, I swear!"

"Plum, Danny," Plum added.

"I see," the vendor said, stroking his goatee, "I cannot undo the binding so you have been blessed, young thief and my young prince. Now away with you and enjoy the Winter Carnival."

Plasmius guided the fair-goers through the crowds to various food vendors and after making their various selections, the group sat down under an ice-laden picnic tabled swatched in pale blue light from the lanterns above them.

"This place is so cool!" Tucker exclaimed, "but I'm still upset I couldn't get one of those moaers."

"You'll get over it, Tucker," Sam said, feeding a blue organic potatoe ring to her new pet. "We really need to give them names."

"Plum!" Plum exclaimed, gold spikes glowing slightly.

"Down, Plum," Danny said, snatching him out of the air and handing him another fairy pancake.

"Panties yummy," Plum exclaimed, diving for it as Danny tossed it into the air.

"Jazz hasn't quite succeeded, I see," Ember mused, petting her own moaer. "I think I'll name you 'Wista' since you're so shy, little one."

"Wista," Wista purred. "Like Wista, like Mbrrr."

"She picks up fast," Dash noted, eyeing his own little pet. "Hey, Buzzer, go long!" The bumblebee-colored moaer shot off as Dash threw a piece of corn dog in an arc over his head.

"He's fast," Sam laughed. "So what shall I call you? Ebony or Eyola?

"Eyola?" Danny asked, raising one eyebrow.

"From the second half of _The Neverending Story_," Ember answered for Sam, who looked like a fish for a moment. "She lived in the House of Change and was instrumental in saving Bastian and putting him onto the path home."

"Oh," Danny muttered, resolving to read more. Sam and Ember read so many books that the conversations were over his head most of the time.

"Plum," Plum said, swallowing the last of the pancake. "Not like eater one."

"Either one," Danny corrected. "Well, try another one, Sam."

"Darkling," Sam suggested, the little moaer in her lap brightened at that. "Okay, Darkling, you shall be then. Your turn, Paulina."

"Aphrodite," she announced, stroking her little moaer. "She was the Greek goddess of love and beauty and I am the most beautiful and richest girl in school."

"Not by a long shot," Sam growled under her breath. Darkling looked at her curiously.

"Plum," Plum told him, floating over to him. "Plum, plum, plum."

"Dar," Darkling answered. "Lidar, Plum."

"Plum," Plum agreed.

"You followed that?" Sam asked Danny.

"Me no speak Plumese," he said, holding up both hands in surrender. "They remind me of Pokemon somewhat."

"At least I can speak plain English," the parrot cut in, acid in his tone.

"We know," Youngblood told him. "So what's next?"

"To the Big Top," Danny said, jumping to his feet. "Let's go see the human Ringmaster Lydia found."

"One track mind," Sam laughed.

"Most boys are," Ember agreed.

"Hey!" the rest of the boys shouted at her.

"I rest my case," Ember murmured to Sam as the boys gave chase to the girls.

"Slow down!" Vlad yelled, as the group of took off pellmell for the circus tent at the center of the fair. "Why the popsicles did I ever agree to watch these hooligans?"


End file.
